whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Bestowment
A Bestowment is a power bestowed by a Promethean's Lineage (or a Pandoran's Mockery). They are specific to each Lineage, but Bestowments can also be purchased as Transmutations for those outside the Lineage. As of Strange Alchemies and Second Edition, there are two Bestowments for each Lineage that a Promethean can choose from at their creation. The other Bestowment must be purchased as if the Promethean was outside that Lineage. Bestowments do not cause a Promethean to gain that Lineage's disfigurement, but there will be subtle alterations in the physiology, most notably the balance of the humours within that Promethean. List of Bestowments Frankenstein *'Spare Parts' (Strange Alchemies) - A Wretched can use new body parts to remake or repair themselves fully, including channelling Azoth into the new limb or organ to make it fully part of themselves. *'Unholy Strength' (Promethean: The Created) - A Wretched can spend Pyros to improve their strength. It does not affect combat, only acts of brute strength, such as battering down doors, lifting something extremely heavy, etc. Galatea *'Heart of Stone' (Strange Alchemies) - A Muse can channel their Azoth to temporarily turn themselves into a statue or other inanimate figure. *'Mesmerizing Appearance' (Promethean: The Created) - A Muse can use their Pyros to improve their social skills, such as seduction, gossip, or personal appeal. Osiris *'Corpse Tongue' (Strange Alchemies) - A Nepri can use their Azoth to ask a corpse three questions that can be answered "yes" or "no". This ability can only be used once per corpse. *'Revivification' (Promethean: The Created) - A Nepri who is killed does not lose their accumulated Azoth; instead, they lose the Revivification ability and must repurchase it. Tammuz *'Unbreakable Will' (Strange Alchemies) - A Golem can channel their Azoth to increase their resolve against supernatural attacks from any being. *'Unholy Stamina' (Promethean: The Created) - A Golem can raise their stamina to inhuman levels through purchase by experience points. Yes, even if it takes them over 5. Also gain a 9-again on Stamina rolls. Ulgan *'Ephemeral Flesh' (Promethean: The Created) - A Riven gains the abilities to see, communicate, and have physical contact with ghosts, spirits and other ephemeral creatures. *'Orphean Song' (Strange Alchemies) - A Riven can use their Azoth and a song to lull ghosts and spirits into a slumbering state. Zeka *'Re-Animator' ( ) - A Zeka can create zombies from corpses that died from radiation exposure. *'Victim Shadow' (Saturnine Night) - A Zeka can take the form of a shadow scorched into an object which allows them to limit the effects of their Disquiet and Wasteland. *'Radioactive Affinity' (Saturnine Night) - A Zeka can sniff out sources of radiation and use them to regain Pyros while awake. Unfleshed *'Heart of Steel' (Promethean: Second Edition) - An Unfleshed with this Bestowment can remain cold and callous, ignoring negativity and other such harsh words. *'The Soul is in the Software' (Promethean: Second Edition) - The Unfleshed with this Bestowment has a body made of malleable, modular parts, and may remove them for various tasks. Extempore Extempore Prometheans are not a proper lineage, but more a catchall term for for individual and strange Created. As such, their Bestowments are just as strange and varied as they are. Hollow *'Hunger' (Dark Eras) - A Hollow can open themself up, sucking in pain, death, and rage from those around them. References * -117 * , p. 23-24, 31-32, 39, 45, 52-53 * -87 *PTC: Lexicon from Web spoiler, June 14, 2006 * -111 Category:Promethean: The Created glossary